


Stars

by Sanversfix



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanversfix/pseuds/Sanversfix
Summary: Alex and Maggie high school au involving lots of looking at stars fluff and angst!





	1. Meeting Alex Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> Ok hey I'm new to writing fanfics so go easy on me but always great to have feedback so let me know what you think. I hope you like it and yeah bye! More chapters to come by the way!

Maggie had been kicked out when she was fourteen when that happened and her aunt took her in and they rushed off as fast as possible. Maggie couldn't get out of there faster while also not wanting to leave. That was three years ago now. When she was just 14. After that they moved to a small town in Idaho. They didn't really have any neighbors and she never completely told her aunt what happened. She didn't think her parents did either because her aunt always pushed the idea of boys onto her. Either that or she wasn't excepting. Maggie thought it had to be the first one. She liked living in that small town going to school and living a semi normal life. As normal as she thought she deserved. Right after she turned 16 her grandfather who lived only a little bit away died. Both Maggie and her aunt were pretty broken up. Maggie's aunt more than her. Her aunt jess wouldn't even go into the house after she made Maggie go in clean out the stuff and go through everything. Once that was done Maggie wanted to live there since her aunt inherited it and wouldn't go near it. She said it was fine. Soon after Maggie moved in. After about a year and some pushing her aunt jess finally was able to go inside and now hangs out there. She can't stay in the house for too long though. Maggie loved living in that house she had basically been on her own since she was 14, but now now she had a house and someone who was there for her. They may not seem like much for other people her age, but it was enough for her. Even if she thought she could never find love. Even if she felt unwanted and lonely sometimes. Even if she missed her parents. None of it mattered because she had that. It was enough. For a little while. Then as she edged seventeen in January she felt like she was missing something big. Like there was a big whole in her heart.  
One day in the start of June Maggie was chopping wood for her fire she was going to sit out in front of tonight. She did that sometimes when she knew she would feel lonely or she had a long day. Just so she could feel the warmth and look up at the stars. It always amazes her everything out there. She wanted to be a cop, but those stars definitely made her think about other options. They fantasy never stayed alive she was too obsessed with being a badass cop.  
Maggie chopped some extra wood that day too. As she started chopping she heard some type of squealing noise. She looked up and in the field of flowers next door that had always been her favorite was a girl running through the flowers. She had long blonde hair and as she ran she looked back at something. Maggie followed her eyes as she giggled to herself. The girl was looking towards her house and Maggie saw right away the beautiful brown-red haired girl standing near the back of the porch of the house. Maggie's short giggling stopped abruptly. Good thing no on could hear her and the field was definitely far enough away for them to be able to hear. She cursed to herself for doing that. "She's probably straight and even if she wasn't she'd never go for me..." she thought to herself. She watched a little longer as the blonde girl ran back and dragged the brown-red haired girl from the porch to the flowers and made her run through them. The farther they ran the more the girl seemed to ease. Maggie laughed a little and went back to chopping the wood.  
After a bit the squealing and shouting she never fully understood it got quite. She was a bit disappointed because that girl must have gone inside. She looked up and nearly fell backwards as she saw both the girls standing there. "Hi I'm Kara!" The blonde girl said much too enthusiastically. "We're new here! What's your name?!" Maggie couldn't draw her eyes off of the other girl to the blonde now known as Kara. She could've sworn that this other girl's eyes had been on her ass as she stood up. Maggie laughed slightly at herself and partially at Kara as she replied with Maggie. As she replied she finally looked at Kara.  
Kara had notice Maggie staring at Alex and Alex staring at Maggie. Kara elbowed Alex for her to introduce herself as Maggie's gaze drifted between them.  
It took Alex a moment to shake out of Maggie's spell. "Oh..." Alex laughed a little at the awkwardness and how flustered she felt. "And I'm her sister Alex. Alex Danvers."  
A small wave of jealousy rolled out of Maggie's body now knowing they were sisters and not girlfriends. Maggie needed to say Alex's name. "Nice to meet you Danvers." She directed it at Alex more than Kara. Before she realized Kara was talking again. "Nice to meet you too Maggie! Anyway we just moved in and wanted to meet the neighbors. Plus Alex definitely needs some friends. She is so bad at making those." Maggie noticed Alex rolled her eyes in a playfully sister way and she thought it could make her melt. She smiled at them instead. Then what Kara was implying hit her. Kara was trying to make them become friends. Maggie didn't hesitate. "Well I know a few things about making friends. You guys want to join me? I'm gonna start my fire once it gets dark". Kara smiled and looked at Alex. Alex looked as if she were in the middle of a gay panic. She was.  
Alex was out to her family. Kara was accepting and so was her mom. Although her dad sometimes had problems with it.  
Kara answered for both of them "Well I have to get going to my volleyball game, but I'm sure Alex can stay right Alex?" She nudged Alex as she said "Of course. If that's alright with you Maggie?" "Yeah."  
Kara walked away and Alex watched her walk away for a most of Kara's way home. Maggie assumed it was because she was protective of her sister. Alex turned back and Maggie told her to jump over the small wooden stacked fence. The way Alex jumped over it with such ease and power sent heat pooling in between Maggie's legs. She brushed the thought off with "Jesus Christ you just met the girl calm down". Once Alex was over Maggie asked if she wanted a drink. Alex asked for a beer.  
Once Maggie came back Alex was sitting in her favorite swing chair hanging on a tree. "That's my chair Danvers" she teased. Alex looked up and quickly moved and got out and gestured for Maggie to get in as she whispered a sorry. Maggie felt bad. " I was just kidding I didn't mean to..." "yeah I know I just-I'm not good at this-friends? Thing" "well I'm not your usual friend." Alex got a rush in her chest she wondered where Maggie was going with this. So did Maggie. So she just filled it in with a "I tease you more. You have to tease back". Maggie clicked her fingers into a gun at Alex. They laughed at that before Alex said and did the gun thing too "ok I'll do that". She handed Alex the beer as they sat on the bench instead. It was quite for a few moments then Maggie said "So tell me about you". Alex took a moment to answer but then proceeded to say " I'm 17. We moved from California. Kara is my only sibling...uh I'm here for my senior year at high school. I'll probably go to the same one as you. Uhhhh.... yeah". Maggie shook her head and just grinned. " No not the basic stuff tell me about you like things people are afraid to ask like the struggles you have and what makes you happy. What makes you feel things". Alex blushed because this amazing cute and attractive girl wanted to know about her. Maggie's smile got brighter as she waited. "Like ok...I have a song for this not that I've ever really talked to someone like this but uh yeah". Alex had never seen Maggie so hesitant and something like vulnerability. Even if she had barely met her she could tell Maggie didn't get like that very much. Maggie took the guitar from behind the bench and adjusted herself on the bench so that she was facing Alex with one leg on each side of the bench. Maggie started to strum some chords in a rhythm that sounded familiar to Alex.  
Alex quickly realized it was she keeps me warm. It was Alex's favorite song because she could imagine her life with her future wife and accept herself listening to it. Then Maggie started singing. Alex widened her eyes and her jaw dropped she was just in complete awe of Maggie's voice for a moment before she drew herself out of it and focused on Maggie and the words she was singing. At first Alex didn't understand why Maggie was singing it but she listened anyway because she couldn't help herself. Alex took a mental note of the things that sounded important in the song that may have something to do with why Maggie was singing this.  
"And I can't change even if I tried even if I wanted to"  
"What's your middle name?"  
"Do you hate your job?"  
"You like kissing girls?"  
"She keeps me warm"  
After that Alex joined in. They sang the rest of the song as a duet and Alex loved this song more after they sang it than she ever had.  
When it got to the the "my love my love my love" part Maggie looked at Alex like she hung all the stars in the sky and it made Alex mess up. Maggie just smirked as they finished the song.  
Alex asked after a long while of silence why Maggie sang that song.  
"Alex I can relate to that song so much and that song it-it's me-it's what I wish for. That is the deeper meaning to me and it asked you some questions that I think are important to know and an easier way to get to know someone but in a deeper more personal way."  
"What? That son is you? What you wish for?" Alex wanted it to sound like she was just questioning because she was genuinely confused because that is how Alex feels about the song and she couldn't believe another person felt that way. Alex was also hoping this led to meaning Maggie was gay too.  
"I'm gay, Alex. I hope one day my future wife if I have one will feel that way about me and let me feel that way about her." Alex had never seen Maggie get so soft but she really liked it and related too. Once Alex realized what Maggie had said she nearly fell off the bench. Maggie caught her and Alex's breath hitched. "What is it because I'm gay- does that other y-is that a bad thing?" Alex steadied herself as best she could bring this close to now confirmed gay Maggie. "Yes-no-I-I mean I'm gay too". Maggie calmed and smiled "I had a feeling" Alex had blushed at that because was Maggie flirting?  
Maggie then started the fire and they sat in silence for a while. Alex sitting in the swing and Maggie in a chair a few feet away. Maggie was just letting Alex take in all the stars in the sky that she had never seen in person before. "Do you get to see this every night?" "Yeah". Alex was so in awe all she could manage to get out was a muffled wow. While Alex was in awe of the stars and the beautiful view Maggie was enjoying a view of her own. Alex. Alex's red streaks popped out in the moonlight and it brought out her brown eyes as they lit up just as bright as the stars. Maggie couldn't hold the grin off her face. She was too invested in Alex that she didn't realize how cold it was outside and that she was shivering. Alex looked at her with a dopey-I-just-saw-the-most-beautiful-landscape smile on her face. She immediately frowned when she saw Maggie shivering. Maggie looked hurt. "What?" She asked a bit too defensively. "You're shivering". Maggie looked down at her shivering body and gave a short shaky laugh. "Maggie" Maggie looked up immediately. "Come on your going to freeze" Alex lifted the blanket on the swing chair she was laying in and scooted so Maggie could lay with her. Maggie got down onto the chair Alex still holding up the blanket. She immediately felt Alex's warmth. She stopped shivering and once she was settled and facing Alex the blanket was set on top of her. Alex left her arm over her too. "Your not a bad friend, Danvers" Maggie joked. Alex let out a shaky laugh as she was feeling a bit nervous around Maggie being so close. As she later down she remembered Alex might not want to sleep over but she sure as hell wanted her to. "Do you want to text your dad to see if you could sleep over?" Alex drew back surprised by the question "Are you sure?" "If you want" "Of course". Alex then texted her dad at now almost 11 at night if she could sleep over. 

Alex;hey, dad can I sleep over at the neighbors house? (I made a new friend)  
Dad;yes but be home in time for lunch tomorrow  
Alex;of course

Maggie went inside as Alex texted her dad and got Alex some of her pajamas and got herself some too. Maggie changed into hers and then proceeded to go outside and give Alex her pajamas. "Here. Bathroom is right inside to the left." "Thanks" Alex ducked her head as she blushed and walked off to change.  
When Alex came back out she was of course wearing Maggie's pajamas and they were just a little tight because given Alex is a taller. Maggie thought she looked adorable and almost lost her breathe because of how well her pajamas brought out her curves and muscles. "Damn Danvers you've got some muscles." Maggie couldn't help herself from lightly touching Alex's bicep. Alex watched as Maggie raked her eyes up and down her body and she loved this feeling but was also very nervous because this beautiful girl was looking at her like /that/ and lightly touching her bicep. Before Alex nearly passed out and what felt like a long time Maggie said "Mine are bigger though". Then in a split second the moment was gone and Maggie's light touch left Alex tingling and missing her warmth. It took Alex a second to register what Maggie had said but once she did she just pfffted and payed down next to Maggie on the chair again.  
Eventually they both got comfortable enough to look up at the stars and talk for a while. They talked about how Alex loved astronomy and Alex named some stars for Maggie and how Maggie wanted to be a cop. They talked about hopes and dreams and memories. They talked for so long and it felt so comfortable like they knew each other their whole lives. Until eventually, they fell asleep Alex's arm still wrapped around Maggie-now at her waist. Their legs had gotten entangled at some point to fit better. The swing chair wasn't very big. Or at least that's the excuse Maggie told herself in the morning.


	2. Girls Day¿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that amazing night with her knew friend Maggie wakes up expecting her to be gone when she is still quite there. Maggie makes her breakfast but something interrupts their domestic breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I've been informed by my amazing friend Aran (@softestsanvers on twitter) that I should really put more spaces in the paragraphs and make more paragraphs because it can be stressful as a reader. So that's exactly what I did I hope this chapter is better! Don't be afraid to live criticism or anything for me to look at. Thanks. Enjoy!

Maggie woke up still entangled with Alex. It took her a minute to realize why she was outside and when she did she looked at Alex more and smiled. Suddenly an idea popped into her head-she should make Alex breakfast before she woke up. 

Maggie slowly slid out of the swing chair and Alex's warmth immediately missing it and being cold. Alex didn't wake up which was perfect. Maggie ran into the house quickly and went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth so she didn't disgust Alex with her bad breath. Then she went into the kitchen and wiped out a frying pan for eggs and pancakes what Alex had said last night was her favorite. With coffee of course but not the disgusting black kind Maggie likes. 

Maggie started the coffee and food while quietly putting on some music and dancing around. Maggie didn't know but Alex had gotten up and looked for Maggie. Alex looked in the window and saw this cute little thing and smiled and giggled to herself.   
Before she went back to the swing chair so Maggie could give her her breakfast after staring for a few more seconds and thinking she had never seen anything so beautiful. Alex ran back and made it back to the swing chair just in time for Maggie to come out the back to bring her food. 

Maggie was so proud of herself and very confidently she walked to Alex with the breakfast she made her. Alex pretended to be asleep as Maggie looked over her.   
Alex felt Maggie's eyes on her and stayed there for a minute before feeling anxious and rolling over to look at Maggie. 

"Good morning sleepy head". 

"Morning Maggie". 

Maggie didn't think Alex even noticed the breakfast Alex was just looking at Maggie. 

"I made you breakfast" 

"oh.." 

Alex was drawn out of Maggie's spell and put on her best surprise face. But she was genuinely thankful. 

"Thanks" 

Alex gave a big bright smile to Maggie. Alex sat up and patted for Maggie to sit down. Maggie got settled and they put the food on the tray in between them. 

Just as Alex was about to start to eat they heard someone shot Maggie's name. 

"Maggie are you out here?! Maggie?!"

It was her aunt jess. Maggie panicked. She didn't want her aunt to think something was happening because this early no on w would have just dropped by and especially not on the swing. Maggie knew the second Jess would look at her she would instantly know how Maggie felt about Alex. 

Maggie quickly looked back at Alex then shouted to her aunt. 

"Yeah I'm right here I'll be in in a second just go inside and wait for me!"

Maggie looked around the chair to make sure her aunt had gone inside which she had. Maggie looked back at Alex and smiled before saying

"Sorry that's my aunt. I'll be right back. Eat. Please."

As Maggie said those last two words she grabbed Alex's hand and squeezed it to emphasize it was ok to eat without her. Maggie got up and jogged inside. 

Once she got inside Maggie hurriedly shut all of the blinds so she couldn't see Alex as she got upset at her aunt.

"What are you doing here?! I have.... company!"

"Oooh company. Is it a boy?"

"Aunt Jess what are you doing here?"

Maggie was getting more and more annoyed because her aunt just showed up and interrupted her time with Alex and then even assumed the most lesbian lesbian to ever lesbian was straight. 

"Maggie!"

This drew Maggie out of her angry thoughts. 

"We have a girls day today? Remember?"

"Oh. Shit. I totally forgot."

"Obviously". 

Her aunt laughed and nodded to the closed curtains. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maggie asked playing along. 

"Well... you have 'company'". She air quoted company with her fingers. "And don't think I didn't see you holding his hand right before you can in". 

Maggie blushed and panicked because of her aunt saw that what else did she see. Before Maggie realized what she had asked she already asked it. 

"Is that all you saw?"

Her aunt jess widened her eyes and smirked then said 

"Wow someone doesn't want this mystery man to be known"

"Ok whatever. Just get out of here I'll call you when he leaves. Can we reschedule? Tomorrow?"

Maggie put emphasis on the he because she wanted her aunt to think she was straight and didn't want to get Alex into trouble. 

"Fine. Fine. Fine." 

Her aunt said as she walked outa down shook her head before looking back and giving Maggie a thumbs up. 

Maggie rolled her eyes and quickly shut the door after her aunt drove away. Maggie ran to the back porch and opened the door to it before striding over back to the swing chair where Alex should've been sitting. Maggie didn't realize until she got there that the food only was a little bit eaten and Alex had disappeared. 

Maggie looked up to see Alex running towards her house and looking back at Maggie smiling. Alex pointed downwards so Maggie looked down onto the swing chair again. On the plate there was a small post it she hadn't seen before. 

"Hey call me if your too lazy to walk or just want to text. I had fun we should do it again"

Underneath was Alex's number. Maggie looked up at Alex and smiled as she waved and Alex turned back and ran faster back to her house. Maggie watched her run so determined and strong for a while before adding Alex into her contacts. 

Maggie;hey it's Maggie obviously   
Alex;hey sorry I had to leave my dad made me come right away. Thanks for the breakfast though  
Maggie;no problem thanks for the fun night  
Alex;maybe we can do it again soon  
Maggie;maybe but tomorrow I have a girls day to make up with my aunt so not then.   
Alex; drop by whenever ;)

The last text made Alex question what Alex was getting at but pushed the thought away with she just wants to hang out. 

It didn't stop Maggie from thinking about it all day. She was also glad it got her out of girls day.


	3. Picking Alex up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie didn't have a great girls day but she very much wants to take up Alex's offer and drop by to surprise alex. She will have more surprises to, but first they must get on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter was originally gonna be this one and the next one combined but it was too long for my taste. Even though I haven't written the next chapter yet. Anyways the next one will be longer than this and sorry this one is really short. 
> 
> I've been busy this week and a half or so prepping for meeting CHYLER! So that's why this is a bit late. Also I just wasn't in the mood to write. I hope you enjoy and the next chapter should be released shortly within the next few weeks!

Maggie's girls day sucked. It was awful to say the least. They spent the whole time talking about that 'boy'. 

After a while Maggie had had enough of the   
"Come on magggieeeeeeee. Tell me about him." And the so many other thing her aunt said about it. Maggie snapped. 

"Would you stop? I said I didn't want to talk about it multiple times now and you won't shut up about it!"

The look on her aunt's face made her immediately regret saying that. She mumbled a sorry as her aunt changed the subject. 

/////

The next day she got up and couldn't wait to go see Alex because she had something very special planned. But it wasn't until much later so she had to wait almost all day. 

When the time finally came she gathered everything she needed for her surprise for Alex and put it in the back of her pickup truck before getting in. 

Maggie started up the truck and drove over to Alex's house anticipating everything to come from the moment she left the driveway. She pulls up and honks outside then leans out the window to shout "Danvers!" It was a week day so Maggie knew Alex's father would still be at work and most likely her mom but even if she wasn't Alex told Maggie she was really nice and easy going. So Maggie didn't have to worry about being an noxious in getting Alex's attention. She knew Alex would find it an amusing surprise. One of the funnier ones of the evening. 

Alex came strolling out somehow seeming like she expected this for a moment until she saw Maggie and ran to the truck. 

"Maggie!"

"Hey Alex"

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked as she leaned in a bit and rested her arms on the tolled down window. It made Maggie lean in too because she couldn't stay away from this new girl who had already made such a big impact in her life over two days. 

"Pack some pajamas and a blanket and hop in, Danvers."

"Ok?" Alex questioned as she gave Maggie a strange look which just made Maggie snort. Alex turned back and walked inside. Maggie watched Alex walk to her front door unable to look away. How could this girl be so attractive just walking in casual clothes? She was pulled out of her thoughts by a little laugh slightly to the left of the front door. Maggie immediately looked at to where the sound was coming from and blushed. It was Kara she had noticed Maggie watching Alex. Alex had just gotten to the door and heard the noise herself. Maggie could see Alex glare at Kara and was close enough to hear her ask her what was so funny. Kara mumbled nothing. 

Alex went inside and gathered the things Maggie had said and put it in a small backpack. She also grabbed her phone before rushing to the door. Alex took a second to brace herself for seeing Maggie. She toile a deep breath before opening the door Maggie was waiting for her leaning against the truck. 

Alex mind goes straight to wanting to pin Maggie there and kiss her until they are breathless but she can't. So she just walks over and as soon as she gets five feet from Maggie she stops her. 

"Stop right there Danvers." Maggie says voice a little too deep and sexy for Alex's taste with her hand out to make sure Alex doesn't step forward. 

"Hand me your stuff and walk around to the front to the other side please."

Alex does as she is told but not before she accidentally lets out a "yes ma'am" an octave lower than she should've. 

Maggie puts the stuff in the back with some of Alex's surprise. That's why Maggie didn't want Alex to put it in herself. Maggie walks to her side of the truck and hops in. She doesn't bother to buckle up because this is Idaho after all. She looks at Alex and asks "Ready?" Before waiting for a nod from Alex to start the car and drive away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are always always appreciated :)


	4. The suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that shows the suprise Maggie has for Alex. Read to find out what it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever oh my god. I have been super busy since before the concert and all my free time I've been using to catch up on wynonna earp and keeping in touch with ccc (twitter group chat that met on July 29th). So sorry but this chapter is long so enjoy!

Maggie and Alex started to drive. At first it was a comfortable silence, but then Alex started to get squirmy and anxious to where they were going. 

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see Danvers."

Alex didn't hold back her groan at Maggie's reply. Maggie decided to change the subject as they got closer to the grocery store. 

"Hey what's your favorite candy and alcohol?"

"Um.. gummy bears and tequila"

"Ok well I'm going to pull into this grocery store and use the restroom before we go plus I have a few things to pick up for later."

"Ok I have to use the restroom too."

With that they hopped out of the truck and went inside. They both used the bathroom then when Alex was done she went out to the car to wait for Maggie. Maggie went straight to the candy isle to get gummy bears. She grabbed five bags and then ran got some salt and limes before buying them at the counter. She had a friend who worked there who she told to get her the tequila and he did. When he came back with the two bottles she put it under the candy in the bag even though it was wrapped up she wanted to make sure it didn't break and spill. 

Maggie walked out to the car with her bag of stuff to the truck. Glad to see Alex was leaning against the front she quickly put the bag in the back of the truck and hid it under some of the blankets she brought and closed the top. 

Maggie went to the front of the truck and was going to lean beside Alex before realizing Alex was smoking. Maggie then had flashbacks of her and Eliza Wilkey smoking in her basement and the horror movies and the Valentine's Day card and being kicked out. Maggie stood close too close in front of Alex. Their bodies pressed slightly together. Maggie was too infuriated to hear Alex's breath hitch. 

"You smoke?" Her tone came out harsher than she expected. 

"Yeah?"

Maggie then took the cigarette and threw it to the ground and put it out. "Well you should stop it's not good for you. I mean if you want friends here smoking isn't the way."

Maggie got into the truck and slammed the door while she waited for Alex to get in before starting the car and backing up. 

After a few minutes of silence Alex apologized. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize smoking was such a big deal here-for you-I don't know. Anyways I will quit then."

Maggie had cooled down and her tone was much nicer now. "No Alex I'm sorry I never should've snapped like that. Just bad memories. It's not important I overreacted."

"No Maggie the way you feel is important. Do you mind me asking what happened?" Alex was being so nice and talking so gentle. She said the last part in almost a whisper as to not make Maggie feel pressured. 

Maggie told her. She told Alex about the heart break and being kicked out and all the pain she had as a fourteen year old. She knew Alex would run after this but for some reason she had to tell Alex. It just all fell out before she realized she was telling this beautiful girl all the horrible things that happened to her. Once she finished she started to cry a little bit and Alex told her to pull over. 

Once Maggie pulled over Alex held Maggie she scooted closer and just held her. As Maggie's tears stopped which seemed to be quickly Alex whispered that she was sorry into Maggie's hair before pressing a kiss there. 

"Ok ok this isn't about me this is about you. Let's get to that surprise already."

Alex stopped her from starting the car again by grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers. 

"Maggie you are more important then whatever you have planned ok? I am always always here. Whenever you want to talk. Which can be right now or it doesn't have to be right now, but just so you know I'm going to find out everything about you and I'm not going to run away because you are who you are. Okay?"

Maggie smiled her big dimpled smile and squeezed Alex's hand before letting go and starting the car. 

"Okay. But let's go. I can't wait to see the look on your face."

Maggie started driving the two of them up into the hills. Since Alex was new she would never figure out where they were going. Also Maggie had never taken anyone up there before so no one besides herself had been up there. 

They listened to some music and sang along together as they drove and once they got there the sun had almost set. 

"Ok we are here!" Maggie said enthusiastically before getting out. Alex got out too and looked around. Alex breathed out a wow as she looked around. 

Alex immediately started to run through the flowers on the hill. She couldn't help herself. Kara had been quiet an influence since she was adopted. She made Alex love flowers more than she thought. Maggie laughed as she pulled out her camera and snapped a few pictures for herself while Alex wasn't looking. She looked at the best one. It was Alex running through a sea of yellow flowers with the orange pink sunset sky in the background with a few other hills in the background. She was still just astonished but the sight but was now proud to have a photo of it. 

"Hey Danvers? Can you go that way and find some fire wood? I'll go this way?" Maggie pointed in two different directions for them to look. Alex nodded and went her way to look more down the side of the hill. 

Maggie made sure Alex was on the other side and started to set up the back of the truck with a string of white Christmas lights on the back windshield. She put blankets and pillows all over the back of the truck and took the candles and put it one the sides of the back of the truck so that they were above the pillows and blankets. She then picked so flowers and put one in between each of the candles. She put the tequila out and sliced the limes. She put those at the very back rim of the truck. She put the salt and gummy bears their too. So that when Alex came back she saw the flowers, lights, candles, blankets and then came to Maggie and saw all the alcohol and candy. By the time she finished Alex was just coming back and the sky was almost black. Perfect timing. 

Alex came back carrying just enough wood for the fire she seemed proud to have found it all. Maggie wasn't going to tell her she put it there earlier to distract Alex. 

Alex walked up to the front of the truck not able to see the back yet. 

"Maggie I got all the wood where do you want it?"

"Just bring it to the back"

Alex had set the wood down and now picked it back up before walking to the back of the truck. Alex's expression when she had seen what Maggie had done was priceless she stood there in awe for a few moments before Maggie said "Surprise!"

Alex threw the wood down and ran into Maggie's arms for a hug. She threw her arms around Maggie's neck and nuzzled her cheek into Maggie's. Maggie wasn't expecting such a forward hug but was grateful this was the reaction. Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex's lower back and pulled her closer. 

"Thank you." 

Alex was so close Maggie could feel her hot breath and tried not to shiver. Alex squeezed her tighter one more time before forcing herself to let go. 

"Why-I-what? I don't understand why you did all this Maggie."

"Because this is my way of welcoming you Danvers."

"You definitely know how to make a girl feel welcome."

Maggie gestured for Alex to come to the far back and see the rest of it not just the side of it. While she turned and picked up the wood and moved it so that they could start a small fire in front of where they were going to lay down. Maggie looked up just as Alex gasped at the tequila and gummy bears. 

"Maggie!"

It was like she was mad but also grateful Maggie had done this. It made Maggie look to the ground to hide her blush before Alex grabbed her hand and pulled the up over the hatch and into the back of the truck. She grabbed the tequila, limes, salt, and candy into the truck and let down the hatch so it would be easier to get in and out. Alex opened the bottle of tequila and took a quick sip. It didn't even phase her. She passed it to Maggie who also took a sip. Maggie scrunched up her face at the taste and Alex laugh a little. 

"Don't like tequila Sawyer?"

"I do. It's just been a while."

Maggie got out at that to light the fire a short distance away so they could get out without going into the fire. 

She got back in and sat shoulder to shoulder legs crossed next to Alex. They started eating the candy and taking turns of drinking the alcohol. Maggie turned on some music while they started to drink mostly just music you hear on the radio. 

Every time Maggie took a sip she swore she could feel Alex's lips still on it like they had just touched. 

When they had about a little less than 3/4 of the bottle left Maggie became bold mostly because of the alcohol. 

"Ok Danvers so first you are going to lick the salt of my neck take a shot without the shot glass obviously and eat the lime. You up for it?"

Alex smiled and nodded not trusting her words at the thought of licking Maggie's neck. 

"Salt shot lime" as Maggie said salt she put the salt on her neck and then pointed at the tequila then the lime when she said shot and lime. Alex's eyes stayed on her the whole time not following her finger. Once Alex knew Maggie was finish she dove in for her neck. 

Maggie didn't know why she did this because as soon as she felt the few licks from Alex's tongue she wanted more she loved the fire that Alex's tongue left on her neck, but Alex had stopped to get the shot and lime. 

Alex didn't want to stop licking her neck she wanted to press kisses to it and keep going forever but she had to make it not so obvious that's what she wanted to do. 

Maggie looked at Alex shocked that she didn't even scrunch up her face at all the burning she know must have been happening in her throat. 

"Your turn" Alex said pulling Maggie out of her thoughts. She watched as Alex put the salt on her neck and how much she wanted to lick it off already. 

Maggie went for it when she knew she could she tried to make her tongue seem as desirable as possible on Alex's neck. Alex's neck was so soft and the skin so sweet she never wanted to pull away. She had gotten the salt off but licked Alex's neck one more time to get one last taste of Alex before she knew she would have to get rid of the taste with tequila and a lime. When Maggie could barely get the shot in let alone the lime Alex laughed. Maggie glared at her but couldn't keep it together and started to laugh too. 

After their latter died down they talked down drank some more. 

Until Maggie suddenly shouted "This is my favorite song! We have to dance!"

Maggie grabbed Alex as shut up and dance by walk the moon played. 

Maggie and Alex danced slowly to the song with their bodies pressed together. Alex had her arms on Maggie's shoulders and Maggie's hands at her hips. The closeness made Maggie a little unsteady but she was enjoying the beauty of Alex in the candle and fire light with all the stars she could imagine around them. Even though she was a bit tipsy she knew she would remember that moment forever. 

Then before she knew it one of her favorite songs had ended and a different song was playing. They didn't stop dancing though they just slowed down and started to grind. At first Alex started it but by the time Maggie realized what was happening she had already been grinding into Alex. 

Maggie looked down to their hips where Alex had now moved her hands to draw Maggie closer and then back up to Alex. Alex's face was flushed and her eyes dilated a little. Alex met Maggie's gaze before leaning in planting a very light kiss on Maggie's lips. It wasn't a pushed rushed messy kiss it was almost like a peck but slightly longer. It would've lasted a lot longer if Maggie hadn't pulled away. She pulled away just enough to let there hands drops from each other's hips but not so far as so that she was running from Alex. 

Alex looked confused and slightly hurt which made Maggie feel awful. All Maggie wanted to do was hold Alex and kiss her and spend the rest of her time on earth with her, but she couldn't not like this. Alex was drunk she was almost drunk. This wasn't the way things were supposed to go. 

"Alex... not tonight."

Alex looked as though she would hop in the truck and drive away if she could or just run into the night. So Maggie tried to talk slightly faster so she wouldn't. 

"You are drunk Alex. If you still want this when you aren't...well we will talk about it then but just not right now okay?"

Alex looked hurt still but seemed to understand and didn't run. 

"Okay."

"We should roast some marshmallows now. Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Maggie grabbed Alex's hand and brought her the few steps to the truck and got out her marshmallows before turning off her music. They got comfortable on the hood of the back and as Alex started roasting hers Maggie grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the both of them. Alex started to cuddle into Maggie. 

After she did this Maggie's mind drifted back to the kiss and what it had felt like. She had never felt anything like it before. Alex's lips were so soft and sent a warmth through her body she couldn't describe. 

The warmth of Alex's body resting on hers didn't help to make that feeling falter. 

After they sobered up and started to talk and laugh while eating marshmallows they began to become tired. Maggie yawned. 

"Tired there sawyer?"

"Yeah I guess I am."

As she said this Maggie leaned back and adjusted the blanket and pillow as Alex blew out the candles and put out the fire. 

Alex got back up next to Maggie and the truck wasn't small but it wasn't big enough for them to not be pressed up against each other. 

Alex shifted uncomfortably trying to let Maggie have enough room to not be creeped out by her especially after earlier. Until Alex faced Maggie and Maggie looked at her and pulled her into her by her hip. 

Their faces were inches apart and Maggie sighed contently as Alex put her hand on Maggie's hip. 

They talked a bit and Alex made Maggie laugh at some story about Kara when she was younger and Maggie giggled. She actually giggled right in front of Alex's face. Since Maggie and Alex were still pressed against each other Alex felt the warm breath of Maggie's laugh as she did so. It made Alex stop her story dead in her tracks.

Maggie met her gaze again worry across her face. Before she saw the desire and admiration in Alex's eyes. She smirked before saying "That was funny Danvers. You have to tell me more stories like that. But not right now I'm exhausted." 

She emphasized the last word by pulling Alex closer if possible and mumbling a 'Goodnight Alex' 

Alex said goodnight back. They both drifted off. 

///// 

Maggie woke up before Alex at about ten and felt warm and content. She felt Alex's skin on her face realizing her head was buried in Alex's neck. She automatically pressed a kiss there. Maggie regretted it immediately because Alex started to stir now. Maggie closed her eyes quickly and pretended to be asleep. 

Maggie was too stressed in that moment of Alex stirring that she didn't realize Alex had sighed happily. Alex woke up and smiled at Maggie being so close to her. 

After a few minutes of Alex just laying there Alex dropped her act and looked up at Alex. 

"Morning"

"Morning beautiful"

Alex didn't mean to say that it just came out, but the blush on Maggie's face made it all worth it. Alex had never seen her do that before so her smile only widened. 

Maggie brushed it off by getting up and starting to pack up. She took the candles and flowers off, made sure the fire was completely out and then made Alex get up so she could clean the blankets and pillows. 

After she finished cleaning they were off down the hill and a comfortable silence until they started talking about random things like usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being so patient. I'm not exactly sure what to do for the next chapter let me know if you have any suggestions. Kudos are always appreciated much love <3


	5. The wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No need it short enough lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sos sosoosisoslosos sorry this is updated so late not that many will read it and I hope to update again soon but school is insane so don’t count on it. :/ plus I’m getting over someone rn so sleep deprivation yayyyyyyy. Anyway here’s a short chapter enjoy!!!!

A few days passed with them just texting and not really hanging out. They were both too busy getting ready for the school year starting next week. 

Maggie; hey there's a lake bonfire for all the seniors if you want to come

Alex; I'd love too thanks! When is it?

Maggie; This Friday should start at 4ish

Alex; Thanks see you there, Sawyer

Maggie; see ya, Danvers

Alex was happy to be invited to something to meet new people before school started being new senior year and all. She was even more glad she already had Maggie. Today was Thursday so that gave her a day and a half to prepare for the event. 

She was still nervous though. She thought about it for a while and then remember what people usually do at lake bonfires. Huddle close, eat marshmallows, going swimming in bikinis, play games all that fun stuff. 

What really stood out to Alex was the swimming part. Well not that but Maggie in a bikini swimming. She let herself picture it for a moment and quickly brushed it off after she realized it was wrong. She played the movie she was watching again and still let that little thought of Maggie in a bikini linger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading i hope to update again soon but like i said ooooof school. Comments and kudos always appreciated! Have great day/night/ whatever and you look cute :))


End file.
